ExKlok
by farcryfromlove
Summary: A story of what happens when Dethklok's CFO discovers a long lost personal tie.....
1. Chapter 1

Charles Foster Ofdensen woke up to hear that his personal cell phone was ringing. Strange it was his personal phone and not one of his business phones or even his pager that connected him to Dethklok. His cell phone, which hadn't rung in years (let alone been used) was now going crazy on his nightstand.

"Hello?" he asked, his tone skeptical. Who could possibly be calling him?

"Charles, is that you?"

The band manager gasped. It couldn't be. . .

"Kate?"

"Charles! What the hell is going on here!?"

"W-what do you mean? What's wrong?"

"This man! He came after me tonight, Charles! He tried to kill me!" Ofdensen could hear some stifled sobs on the other end.

"Okay, Kate, just calm down. What did he look like?"

More sobs. "I don't know. He was wearing a metal mask. His hair was white and stringy . . . and he had a picture of you in his hand! He asked me if I knew you!"

Ofdensen immediately switched into crisis aversion mode. The masked man was back and he was going after his . . . ex-fiancé? "Don't worry, Kate I'll explain everything later. Just sit tight, I'll have someone pick you up. You'll be safe with Dethklok. Do you still live-"

"You know where I live." Kate replied coldly, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Ofdensen sighed. "Of course."

* * *

After splashing a lake's worth of water onto his face, Ofdensen still couldn't believe the phone call had been real.

Kate.

She swore she'd never call him again. That had been several years ago, before Dethklok, but her words still stung. The man who was all business had tried to sever all personal ties to the outside world when he began working for the band, but one, it seemed, had managed to slip back in.

Ofdensen walked into the parlor and decided to sit and wait for his long lost personal tie to show up. It would be hours before she arrived, but he knew he'd get no more sleep that night.

Just then, he heard a crash coming from the kitchen followed by a loud, "Wowee!"

Toki. Ofdensen rolled his eyes and smirked a little. Toki was always the lovable looser of Dethklok, and he was always knocking over or breaking things.

Come to think of it, _all_ the members of Dethklok were good at breaking things.

Toki walked out of the kitchen and looked surprised to see Ofdensen sitting on the couch at such a late hour.

"Hey! Whats is yooze doin' sittin' der? Its lates, you know? Ams you hafs a nightsmares?"

Ofdensen shook his head. "I'll explain in the morning. Just go back to bed."

* * *

"Charles, you know I love you. I always will love you."

"So then what's wrong? I thought everything was okay. I'm sorry I missed your birthday dinner but Dethklok-"

"It's not just that, Charles, it's everything. You're constantly missing things around the house. You work all day, and you never have time for anything but your career. I'm sorry, Charles, as much as I love you . . . I can't marry you. And I think it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore."


	2. Chapter 2 The Itch

Sometime around 5:00 AM, a giant black car pulled into Mordhaus. Several security checkpoints later, five guards walked into the parlor with a very unusual guest. She seemed so small compared to the towering Klokateers, and so scared.

Ofdensen immediately rose to greet her, extending a hand of welcome. "Hello, Kate."

Kate ignored his hand. "Hey, Charles."

Ofdensen nodded at the Klokateers. It was their signal to leave. When all the guards had walked out of earshot, he turned his focus back to Kate. She looked . . . amazing. It had been years since he'd seen her last, but she still looked every bit as beautiful. Her hair was a little darker now, and it was pulled back with a forest green bandana. Her eyes, so pale and blue, were lovely, and the man who was all business suddenly forgot everything except staring into those eyes. He was brought back to the night they'd first met. When the only priority he had was making that gorgeous woman _his _woman.

"Charles."

Back to reality.

Ofdensen nodded. "I'll show you to-."

Kate glared at him, and, seemingly out of nowhere, slapped him across the face. "_That's_ for making me wait two hours to find out why my life was threatened. Now tell me what's going on."

"Very well. Come take a seat." He led her over to a giant, three-cushion coach, leaving her ample room to scoot away from him. Ofdensen wasn't surprised. "You look good," he said, trying to avoid as much as possible discussing . . . unpleasant matters.

Unfortunately, Kate wouldn't bite. "Stop. Please, Charles, my life's been threatened. I just want to know why. Please, Charles."

Ofdensen sighed. "Very well. As you know, Dethklok has become quite popular over the years. With such popularity comes, well, people that want to end it. Several months ago, at a show in the gulf of Danzig, that man, the one that you saw tonight, tried to kill Dethklok. I killed him, or at least I thought I did. Then, at a more recent show, the Masked Metal Assassin and his cronies resurfaced with the same agenda. Again, they were thwarted. Nothing else is known about this man other than th

at he is _very_ strong and _very_ determined to kill Dethklok by any means necessary. As for why he came after you, I'm a little dumbfounded. My only guess is that he's taken a shine in killing me along with the guys and-"

"And he wanted to get to you through me?" Kate finished, somewhat confused.

Ofdensen nodded. "That's my only guess. In the matters of Dethklok you have no other connection. The fact that . . ." he blushed slightly. "We were together, could make you a target."

"But-" Kate looked away. "It's been years since . . . we're not . . ."

"That's my only guess." Ofdensen repeated, noticing her uncomfortable stance. He stood up and motioned for her to follow. "I'll show you to your room. Until this threat's been taken care of, you'll stay here."

Kate stopped, a little shocked to hear this. "Charles, I-I can't say here. I have things to do at home. I have-"

"I'm sorry, Kate, but this is non-negotiable. Now that the Masked Assassin knows who you are, where you live, and the connection you have to Dethklok, I can't put your safety or the band's safety at risk. I still have a job to do. This is your room by the way." He said stopping at a modest oak door.

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, Charles. It's still always about the job isn't it?"

Ofdensen returned her sigh. This wasn't how he wanted their first encounter to go. "Kate . . . what happened with us . . . I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to choose between you and my job. I thought I could do both."

Kate said nothing for a minute, studying her ex fiancés features. He still looked . . . good, as much as she hated to admit it. His face was older though, worn out with the stress of a 24 hour job. His hair, usually slicked back in the traditional businessman style, was slightly messy and out of place. His eyes . . . actually she couldn't see his eyes too well. His glasses were obstructing her view. Even though she'd probably regret it, she reached up and touched his face, gently removing the boxed-lens spectacles to reveal a set of familiar bottle green eyes.

Much better. Kate smiled. "I forgot how nice your eyes were."

At this point, Ofdensen wasn't sure how to react. He had tried so hard to repress his feelings for Kate that he'd almost forgotten what it was like to feel something other than business. God, she was so beautiful.

"Kate . . ." he whispered, taking a small step closer to her. His fingers, which had felt nothing but a keyboard and a fountain pen since the start of Dethklok's reign, itched to touch her.

Sensing this longing, Kate realized she couldn't reciprocate. After all those years of loving and missing her ex, there was no way she could bear going back to him. "Well," she said, pushing the glasses back into Ofdensen's hands. "Thanks for the room. Good night."

Ofdensen groaned and walked back to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Not a Hooker!

"Hey fellas, I tink somethings is wrong with Ofdensen."

It was the next morning before their daily meeting and the members of Dethklok were all sitting in the hot tub.

"Why do ya say that, Toki?" Pickles asked, taking his first drink of the morning.

"Wells, he was ups really late last nights and thens I hurd hims talking to a goil. And she don'ts leaves last night _or_ dis morning."

"A girl?" Nathan asked. "Was she hot?"

Toki shrugged. "I don'ts knows. I only hears voice."

Skwisgaar laughed. "Doods we shoulds totally finds wheres she's sleeping ands see if she's hots or nots. Maybes Ofdensens is havings a proxtitoote overs."

The other four members of Dethklok agreed that it would be hilarious if they caught their perfect manager doing something not so perfect so they set out to find where his "guest" was sleeping. After asking one of the Mordhaus guards, they made their way to the room closest to Ofdensen's office.

"Coinincadence?" Skwisgaar asked. "I thinks not."

The door wasn't locked, and the band mates had no problem walking right in. They surrounded the bed in the center of the room and studied the girl lying between the sheets. She was . . . pretty. Very pretty. Definitely not a prostitute.

Unfortunately, at the exact same time, the very pretty girl who was definitely not a prostitute stirred and opened her eyes. Seeing five large, curious looking men staring at her was _bit_ too much to handle at 7:00 in the morning, and Kate let out a bloodcurdling scream. This sudden shock freaked the guys out and they too let out rather loud screams.

Within seconds, Ofdensen was standing in the doorway. "What on earth is going on in here?" he demanded, angry that the guys might have upset Kate. He wanted her to feel comfortable in Mordhaus, not frightened. She'd had enough of being scared already.

"And why the hell are you in my room!?" Kate shrieked. Upon further inspection of her body, Ofdensen and the band realized that she didn't have any clothes on.

Nathan shrugged, slightly mesmerized by her bare shoulders. "Uh…Toki heard you talking to this chick last night and uh…we thought she was a hooker or something so like we wanted to um see what was up."

Kate scoffed. "Oh that's just great. So now I'm a hooker."

Ofdensen pinched the bridge of his nose. Clearly, Kate was far from comfortable. "Of course not, Kate. No one thinks that." He turned to the guys. "We'll discuss this later."

"No." Kate interrupted. "We can discuss this _now _Charles. I don't want the most popular band on Earth thinking that you're keeping a slut in their house."

"Whoa," said Pickles, surprised at the use of Ofdensen's full name. "Dude, is this, like, your wife or somethin'?"

"Aww, yooze married!?" Toki asked, smiling from ear to ear. "Dats adorable! Whens you get marrieds?"

More pinching. "No, Toki, we're not married. Dethklok, this is Kate O'Doul. She's…and old friend of mine from before I started working for you. She'll be staying with us for a little while."

"Why?" Murderface asked. "Did schee kill schomeone?"

"Of course not!" Kate interjected. "Do I look like a murderer too?"

Murderface shrugged. "Juscht ashking."

"There was . . . an incident involving the assassin that's been giving us trouble." Ofdensen explained. "For the sake of Kate's and your safety, I thought it would be best if she kept a low profile in Mordhaus."

"Dats dildos." Swisgaar said. "Whys he wants to kills yooze? Yooze just a average lady."

Kate looked at Ofdensen and gave him a long stare. She didn't feel like revealing to such big celebrities that she'd previously been engaged to their manager, so she lied. "I wish I knew."

"Now," Ofdensen continued. "I think it would be best if we all gave Kate a little privacy, considering-"

"Considering that she's totally naked." Pickles snickered.

Ofdensen and Kate simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"So, tell me about what happened. At this point any information on that elusive bastard would be quite helpful." After Dethklok left to get breakfast, Ofdensen gave Kate some time to do her morning routine before insisting they meet to discuss the events of her attack. Professionally, the meeting would be used to gather information on the Masked Metal Assassin. Secretly, Ofdensen was hoping to spend some alone time with Kate. Seeing her up close and knowing that he couldn't touch her was almost like a guilty pleasure. For once, Dethklok wasn't the first thing on his mind.

Kate sighed and nodded, understanding the importance of her story. "I was at home just getting ready to go to sleep for the night. I was thirsty so I walked into my kitchen to get a glass of water. As I reached out to grab a glass…I felt this hand grab me and…" Kate shuddered at the memory. "And I felt the cold blade of a knife on my throat. The man, the one with the metal face, he said that if I screamed he'd slit my throat, so I stayed silent. Then, he showed me your picture…and he asked me if I knew who you were. I was so scared that at first I didn't answer so…" Kate's throat tightened and a few tears slid down her cheeks. Even though he knew he'd regret it, Ofdensen moved closer to Kate and gently placed his hand on top her hers, urging his ex to continue. Kate nodded, understanding. "He pressed the knife closer to my throat. I immediately shouted that you and I used to be engaged, but I hadn't seen you for years. All of a sudden the hand and the knife were gone and I was alone. After that I called you and…well here we are." Kate smiled softly. "Honestly, I'm kind of still surprised I'm with you…and Dethklok. Like, the last time I saw you was…"

"Too long ago." Ofdensen interjected. "I was a different person the last time we were together. I almost feel like I should have my fencing foils with me."

Kate grinned and punched his shoulder. "We did have fun, didn't we?"

Ofdensen's smile instantly disappeared. "Kate, I . . . I don't know if I can do this."

"What?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I can't _just_ be your friend. I love you so much. It killed me when you left. I just-"

Kate's eyes grew wide. "You said love."

"Lov_ed_. Loved." Ofdensen corrected trying very hard to hide the red spots forming on his cheeks. He really had meant to say loved, but he knew that his heart was still in love with Kate. "I meant-"

"Sir!" the door behind Ofdensen opened and revealed a very large Klokateer.

Ofdensen and Kate immediately separated, pulling their hands apart.

"What's wrong, solider?" Ofdensen asked, without delay switching into business mode.

"Sir, Toki Wartooth just received a phone call from Norway that his father is dying of cancer."

"Oh no." Ofdensen whispered. Talk about horrible timing. He turned to Kate with a pained look in his eyes. "I…I have to go."

"That's fine." Kate said, looking away. "I've done all I can for you anyways."

Ofdensen cursed under his breath and walked away with the Klokateer. Once again, business was getting in the way of his relationship (or lack thereof). This wasn't how he wanted to spend his alone time, but Dethklok needed him


	4. Chapter 4 LEMON

Kate walked down the hallways of Mordhaus pissed off and a little confused. Unless her hearing was going, Charles had said that he still loved her. How could that be? He was all business, he couldn't feel love. _Unless it was love for Dethklok_, she thought bitterly. "It's always about Dethklok," she muttered to herself. Wait, was that jealously? Kate was surprised to hear such envy in her words. Was that the problem here? Was she jealous that Charles would always love Dethklok more than he loved her?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the grieving Norwegian standing in her path.

"Ouch!"

"Wowee!"

It was Toki, the member of Dethklok that had received the news of his father.

"Hey, yooze dat lady dats we thoughts wuz a proxitootes? Ofdensens' friend?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. And you're Toki right?"

"Ya, dat's me, Toki." He tried to smile but there was a great sadness in his eyes. Kate felt horrible.

She reached out and put a hand on the grieving band member's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear about your father. I hope everything is okay for you and your family."

Toki said nothing.

"You seem upset."

"I don'ts know," Toki said shrugging. "My dads beats me, and I hates him. I nots sures how to feel."

"Are you going to go back to Norway?"

Another shrug. "Maybes I should. But Is . . ." he paused and began to scratch the back of his neck. "Is hates him so much."

Kate empathized. She too was familiar with having to confront feelings of loathing. "But, Toki, this could be your chance to get rid of all the bad thoughts you have for your dad. This could be your chance to let it go."

Toki made a thinking face, pursing his lips together and furrowing his brow. About thirty seconds later, he said, "I tink yooze right. I goes to Norway." He gave Kate a small smile. "Yooze very nice lady. Ofdensen's lucky. Yooze his best friend?"

"No," Kate said a little _too_ quickly. "Not exactly."

"Den whats? He really happy to have yooze here you know. You sure you nots best friend? If it's complicated, you don'ts have to tell Toki. I understands."

Kate smiled at the Norwegian's kindness, but was she really going to confess to the most famous rhythm guitarist in all history that she'd been engaged to his manager?

What the hell. "Well…it's definitely complicated. I first met Charles when I was a freshman in college. He fenced for the university's team and I was a campus reporter. He won a lot, so needless to say I was "interviewing" him a lot. Eventually we started dating."

"Yooze was his goilfriend?!" Toki asked incredulously. "Wowee."

"Actually, we got engaged."

"Double wowee! So Pickle was right! You am his wife!"

"No, not exactly."

By this point Toki looked beyond confused. "Yooze not his wife? But yooze engaged to Ofdensen? Ah, Toki confused. Yooze should just bes his wife, less confusing that way."

Kate sighed. "I thought so too."

With Dethklok in Norway to say farewell to the Reverend Wartooth, the giant castle seemed virtually empty. Despite the barrage of Klokateers checking up on her, Kate couldn't help feeling a little lonely. She wished that instead of a masked man, Charles would knock on her door and see if she was okay. True, things were a little awkward between them after Charles had said he loved her too much to be her friend, but they could get past that couldn't they? They'd gotten through so many things before…but that had been together.

At least the guys will be back soon, Kate thought as she let out a yawn. Being alone was tiring, and this stranger to Mordhaus found herself drifting off into a deep sleep.

Ofdensen sat in his office all day trying to get some work done. He'd been getting behind with Kate in the house and he knew he should probably utilize their non-speaking period to its fullest. After twenty minutes of rearranging the pens on his desk however, the manager realized that, while Kate was still so mad at him, he'd get nothing done.

It was already dinner time, and he knew Kate hadn't left her room all day (a Klokateer had been stationed outside her room for security purposes). Ofdensen thought that maybe a little peace offering was in order, something to clear the air so he could concentrate on Dethklok.

After a quick stop to the kitchen, Ofdensen entered his ex-fiancé's room. To his surprise, she was sleeping. He set the tray of food down and slowly approached her bed. She looked peaceful as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kate?"

She stirred.

"Kate, wake up."

"Wha…what's going on?" Kate yawned and rubbed her eyes. As she focused her eyes, Ofdensen prepared for her wrath.

However, that didn't seem to be the case. Instead of scowling, Kate was smiling. "Hey, Charles, I haven't seen you all day. I missed you."

Ofdensen cursed himself for being so susceptible to embarrassment. "Oh, um, well, I thought you might be hungry since you, well, haven't left your room all day so, um, here." He handed her the food.

"Thanks, Charles." Kate said, putting the food aside and hugging him. "You didn't have to do this."

Her arms around him felt so nice, and the warmth of her skin was enough to melt Ofdensen's heart. He immediately began to hug her back, but then stopped himself.

"Kate, stop." He ordered, pulling himself away. "I told you I-"

"No, you stop, Charles!" Kate screamed, the familiar fire returning to her eyes. "You're so selfish! You don't think it was hard on me either? Do you think I _wanted_ to end it with you? Charles, I loved you more than I've ever loved anyone before. I was ready to share my life with you, and it nearly killed me seeing you leave. So now, we're finally reunited after all these years and maybe, just _maybe_, I want to try and salvage what's left of our relationship, but you can't do that can you? You have to have it all or nothing, just like with your job. You were never satisfied until you got to the top. I'm sorry I want to try and be friends with you, and if you can't take it then I'll pack my bags."

Ofdensen was confused. His professional side wanted to be calm and handle the situation like the businessman he was, but then there was that other side. The side that still loved Kate, and the side that wouldn't take shouting without shouting back.

"Then maybe you should leave!" he hollered (greatly surprising Kate in doing so). "I tried Kate! I tried to make it work. I _never_ wanted to choose between you and my job, but you made the choice for me didn't you? So I'm sorry that, after years of suppressing all feelings and emotions for you, I'm having trouble adjusting to your presence. I'm sorry that after all this time and all that we've been through I can't be your friend, and I'm sorry that you have a problem with me working for Dethklok! This is who I am, Kate! I've always been driven to do well! That's why you fell in love with me in the first place!" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and looked at his ex, standing flabbergasted by the side of her bed. Her mouth was slightly agape and Ofdensen ached to kiss her pink lips. Never before had he felt more like making love to her. This rush of emotions was so . . . potent. He breathed heavily, trying to calm down, trying to control himself, as he continued his speech. "But . . . I lied, Kate. You can't leave Mordhaus . . . you can't leave me." He took a step closer to her. "I _need_ you, Kate, I've always needed you. In college, when we were engaged, and now, I need you. I tried to suppress it, but I can't. If you leave now, I don't know if I can ever go back to the way I was. Your presence intoxicates me, and I find it hard to focus. Everyday I'm not near you is hell. As much as I've tried to sever all physical and emotional ties to you I just can't, and having you back in my life has made the task impossible. I still love you Kate and … and I think you still love me too."

Kate's jaw dropped and Ofdensen swore he saw a flush of color on her cheeks. "I . . . why would you think that?"

"Why else would you try to salvage our relationship? Because you're not ready to cut me out of your life either. You still love me, Kate, and I still love you." Ofdensen took a final bold step towards Kate so that the two were barely an inch away. He placed his hand on the back of her head and softly touched his forehead to hers. "Kate, I need you, and I'll do anything, _anything_ to be with you again. I would give up Dethklok, and my job, and everything I've ever worked for, if only you'd be mine again." He was whispering now, afraid that if he spoke too loud, he'd forget what he needed to say.

Kate, on the other hand, was in shock. Ofdensen had completely nailed her. It was like he'd read her mind. She _did_ still love him; she was just scared to admit it. But feeling his skin against her skin and seeing the intensity in his eyes, she couldn't hold her feelings back anymore.

"Charles." She breathed, closing her eyes.

"Kate." Ofdensen smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Surprised, but not upset, Kate began to kiss him back. Considering their past, however, Ofdensen wouldn't take a simple soft kiss. His hand found her thigh and began to hike up her skirt. Kate moaned hungry for closeness with her ex. While it had been years since they'd seen each other, it had also been years since either had been intimate with anyone. Needless to say, as Ofdensen slowly removed Kate's silk underwear, only one thought was on their minds, and they couldn't find the sheets fast enough.

Five minutes later, the business suit had been long lost along with all of Kate's clothes, and Ofdensen was planting hot kisses onto his ex's skin. He wanted to savor this foreplay before submitting to his desires and making love to her, but Kate wasn't so patient.

"Do it now, Charles. Please, I can't wait anymore." She cried.

Ofdensen happily obliged, pinning Kate's arms above her head and slowly moving himself into her. He moaned, feeling intense please as he slid deep inside her wetness. It had been so long since he'd done this…too long. "Oh Kate," he growled, speeding up his pace.

Kate meanwhile was at a loss for words. Having a three year dry spell and being reunited with her ex fiancée was almost too much to comprehend. With every thrust, she felt herself losing control of her body. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"Are you okay?" Ofdensen asked, slowing down for fear of hurting her. Kate was no virgin but he was still a gentleman.

"Don't stop!" she cried, reaching up and tangling her fingers in his chestnut brown hair. "Please, Charles, it's been far too long."

Ofdensen and Kate were both amazed at how easy it was to put the spark back into their love life. Every touch, every kiss, and every moan was just like before. Ofdensen couldn't believe this was happening. He never thought he'd see this side of Kate again, and he knew that with each movement into his ex he was getting more captivated with her beauty.

"I love you so much, Kate. I love you."

"You know, you said you'd give up Dethklok for me," Kate teased. "So you should probably get on that pretty soon."

Ofdensen smirked, stroking Kate's hair. "I guess I did now, didn't I? How sad. When would you like me to turn in my two weeks' notice to the guys?"

"What? And give up all this?" Kate asked incredulously, gesturing to the elaborate decorations in her room. She laughed. "No, Dethklok's not so bad. I actually think I'd miss those guys."

"Yeah, me too." Ofdensen agreed, happy Kate wouldn't be making him choose. As much as he loved Kate, he couldn't deny that he also cared for Dethklok. In the years that they'd been working together, he felt like he'd connected with the guys on a level that no one else had been able to connect on. He considered them . . . family.


	5. Chapter 5 I Won't Let You Go

**Author's Note: I didn't realize that I hadn't said this before but I don't own Metalocalypse at all. Not at all. Also, if anyone is still reading this let me know and I'll put the final chapter up. If I don't hear anything I'll assume no one's reading.**

* * *

It was Dethklok's first meeting since the trip to Norway, and Ofdensen knew that there was no better time to tell the guys about him and Kate. True, it wasn't really their business, but since it _was_ their house he was shacking up in, he decided the band should know.

The meeting began as it always did, with none of the guys paying attention. However, that quickly changed.

"Scho, isch that chick schtill here?" Murderface asked. "And if scho, is sche schtill off limits?"

"Ya I wuz vundering that too." Skwisgaar agreed.

"Me too, dood." Pickles added.

". . . Me too." Nathan admitted.

"How's dares you!?" Toki demanded. "Kate is very classy lady! Nots interested ins screwing band guys."

"Ohhh look at Toki so shkivalrus." Skwisgarr teased. "No woman likes pussies you know."

"Actually," Ofdensen interjected. "That's what I wanted to bring up with you guys today. Kate _is_ still here and, well, she will remain here . . . indefinitely. And yes, she's off limits." He added giving all the guys a warning look.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Nathan asked.

Pickles laughed. "Dood it means he's been gettin' lucky while we were away."

Ofdensen pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, that does not mean I've been 'getting lucky.'"

"Den what's does its mean if yooze not gettings laid?" Skwisgaar asked.

"It just means that, well, we're together."

"Ohhhh." The five guys said in unison.

"So Kates is now your goilfriend?" Toki asked excitedly.

Ofdensen blushed. "Yes."

"Wowee!"

* * *

The weeks following Dethklok's return were spent solely on the record. And while the guys were busy recording, Ofdensen and Kate were busy furthering their relationship. Ofdensen woke up at the crack of dawn to get his work done early and the rest of the day was spent talking, laughing, and making love to Kate. He knew he really missed her because he just couldn't get enough of her. Whenever he had to be away from Kate he hated it and found it difficult to smile until he saw her again. Was this what he'd been like when she was gone?

"I still can't believe you're here. After you left . . . I never thought I'd see you again."

Kate nodded. "In a way, I want to thank that masked man. If it wasn't for him, I never would have been brought back to you."

Ofdensen wrapped his arms around Kate and rested his head in the crook of her neck. While he hated to agree with her . . . if the Masked Metal Assassin hadn't tried to reach him through a long lost personal tie . . . but no. He owed no gratitude to that maniac. "Make no mistake, I love that you're here, Kate, but if that masked bastard ever shows his face at Mordhaus I'll finish what I started a year ago."

Kate said nothing. She knew Ofdensen had a job to do. Besides Dethklok, he now had to worry about protecting her. The stress must've been nearly unbearable.

Before anyone was really ready for it, it was time for Dethklok's exclusive concert and CD release party. For safety reasons (and because he couldn't stand to be without her) Ofdensen insisted that Kate travel with them to the concert. It was the first Dethklok concert that Kate had ever been too, shockingly. After her first breakup with Charles, she couldn't bear to be anywhere near Dethklok or Dethklok fans. With the band's growing popularity this became an increasingly difficult task, which is why Kate had been working for herself as a freelance writer when the assassin had found her. Now, however, it was much easier to be around the band . . .

Throughout the concert, Ofdensen was trying to focus on Dethklok, but feeling Kate's breath on his neck and her hand on his hand was tough to bear without asking her what he needed to ask her. As he reached his spare hand into his coat pocket, he twiddled the ring between his fingers and smiled. Tonight he would ask her. Tonight would be the night he'd propose.

"How are you, Kate?" Ofdensen asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

Kate kissed his neck and smiled. "Amazing. The guys sound great, and watching them with you isn't bad either."

"Are you excited for the party tonight?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I hope I dress appropriately though, this _is_ the first industry party I've ever been too."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful."

* * *

And she _did_ look beautiful. So beautiful that even the rest of Dethklok took notice. When Kate descended down the staircase into the party all five band members were paralyzed with an overwhelming desire to stare at her (even Toki in his drunken state took notice).

"Woah." Nathan said, surprised. "Kate looks . . ."

"Hat." Pickles finished. "She looks totally hat."

"Doods, yous lucky yous gets to goes homes wif such hot lady." Skwisgaar said to Ofdensen.

Ofdensen smirked, surprised that Dethklok was actually jealous of him. They were right though, he _was_ lucky. At that moment he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"Hey, Charles." Kate said quietly, as she tried to ignore the stares she was getting from Dethklok. "What do you think?"

Ofdensen took her hand and kissed it, hoping that later he would be kissing more. "You look gorgeous."

"And totally bangable!" Murderface added.

Ofdensen and Kate couldn't resist another simultaneous eye roll.

"You really think I look gorgeous?" Kate asked, after the guys had walked away.

Ofdensen grinned, grabbing Kate around the waist and kissing her deeply on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You know, Kate, there's been something I've wanted to ask you for awhile now." Ofdensen stuck is hand back in his pocket and grasped the ring. "Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Ofdensen assured, as the two reached a secluded area of Mordhaus. "Kate, you know how much I love you. And…after spending all this time around you, I've been thinking. I was a fool before for letting you get away." He got down on one knee and Kate gasped. "I refuse make the same mistake twice."

"Charles, what-"

"Kate O'Doul," Ofdensen asked, pulling the ring out of his coat pocket and presenting it to her. "Will you marry me?"

Kate smiled and laughed as she took the ring from his outstretched hand. Her eyes began to water. "Yes, Charles, of course I'll marry you."

There was no scale to measure the amount of smile on Ofdensen's face. Such a stretch of his facial muscles would have hurt if he wasn't so exhilarated. "You will?"

Kate nodded. "Of course."

Ofdensen immediately stood up and wrapped his new fiancée in his arms. "Kate, you make me so happy."

"You make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world, Charles," Katie cried, as happy tears escaped onto her cheeks. She worked her hands through his chestnut brown hair and studied the expression on his face. He looked so different than the man she was reunited with several months ago. If it was possible, he looked younger, and his bottle green eyes weren't as dead as they had been. Kate liked to believe that she was partly to blame for this.

She leaned in and gently touched her lips to his. Oh how she wished this moment would last.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Before anyone knew what was going on, a giant explosion rocked Mordhaus. Ofdensen's eyes grew wide and he immediately pulled away from Kate's embrace.

"I have to go." He told her, giving her a swift kiss before running off.

"Be safe." She pleaded with him. "Please, be safe."

"Ma'am," a Klokateer ran up to her. "You're going to have to come with us. It's not safe here."

Kate nodded. "Where are we going?"

"That I can't-" But before he could finish, his brains exploded all over Kate's dress.

"Oh my God!"

And then she felt it, a cold clammy hand clamped across her mouth.

"If you struggle, I will kill you." A raspy voice whispered.

Kate cried silently, as the raspy voice and the cold hand dragged her away, afraid if she moved too much, she'd be sorry.

* * *

She was taken outside of Mordhaus, underneath the railway's overpass. A little confused, she couldn't help wondering what was going on. There was a teenage boy standing next to her wearing a human's face mask and aiming a crossbow. Weird. The clammy hand was clamped tightly over her mouth, and for some reason, she felt like Charles was nearby.

And then he was there, riding on a hovercraft, looking very distressed as the Masked Metal Assassin chased him down. The teenager with the crossbow smirked, and Kate suddenly realized what was going to happen.

"NO!" she shrieked, as the arrow ripped through his right shoulder. The noise was sickening, and Kate nearly gagged when Charles hit the ground covered in a large crimson stain.

The teenager began to laugh, and Kate shot a piercing stare at him. If she got free, his existence would be ended. He –

Before Kate could think of any gruesome ways to torture the kid, an older man appeared behind him. He was dressed in what looked like a general's uniform and he carried a rifle that he quickly used the knock the teenager and the voice out in one fast attack.

"It's going to be okay, Miss," he told Kate, who had quickly distanced herself from him. The ambiguous general wasn't a priority of hers, Charles was.

"Charles," she cried, as she knelt beside his body. "Oh God, please, Charles."

Ofdensen groaned. His face was pale and his breathing was shallow. "Ka….Ka…" He tried, but was too weak to say her name.

"It's going to be okay, Charles." Kate cooed, mimicking the general. "It's going to be okay."

"Not anymore!" The menacing voice of the Masked Metal Assasin growled, raising a fist to strike her.

And then Kate's world went black.


End file.
